Did I Stutter?
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: No one could have saw this coming, all those nights and days going right out with it. I could only clean his room to stay anywhere near him, the teenager I had once fallen in love with following everything else out as well. Why did it have to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to a one-shot! **Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest. ****

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**And thank you for anyone who does face, sub, review, and all of that. I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Nothing could be heard in the castle, not even the stomping of knights on the stone could be heard. Everyone lay tuck in their beds, letting the early spring fire in the rooms keep them warm. All but one figure, one single figure watching as another`s chest rose up and down, wishing he could have the same luxury. His feet hit the softness of a fur rug, sitting up and slowly making his way to standing. The laying figure not moving at all as he slowly made his way to the balcony, opeing the doors and letting the slight breeze in. The fire`s flames bending to the wind slightly when it came in.<p>

The male, Sasuke Uchiha, or as most call him, His Highness. Full name Prince Sasuke Uchiha of King and Queen Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, brother of Prince, Itachi Uchiha. He smiled at the thought of his parents, sleeping in their own wing of the castle, his brother away on travel with his wife/queen to be, of their own little kingdom. The air made him more awake, and he wondered why he had wanted to come out in the cold anyways. He turned back towards the room and looked on the bed, the figure still sleeping away. He smiled at that before turning away, walking to the balcony`s edge and leaning his elbows on it, looking up into the dully lit sky. A few stars sprinkling the sky, the moon only barely sticking out.

Sasuke had a breath leave his throat as something warm embraced him from behind. His head slightly turned to see a wonderful sight, the former sleeper hugging him and burrying their head into his shoulder, neck area. He smiled and planted a kiss on the head of the being, her hair slightly ruffled from sleep.

"Why are you awake?" He felt the breath on his bare skin, and moved his arm to hold the girl to him, feeling her shiver when a harder wind blew at them.

"It got cold with you gone."

"It`s colder out here."

"Not with you." Her words made him smile, whether she knows it or not she does it to him.

"I`ll come back." He kissed her head, and she pulled him back in, only letting him shut and lock the doors before dragging him to the bed, pushing him on it, and snuggling up into him. He actually fell asleep quickly after that, his tiredness finally overcoming him.

-"Your Highness, your parents wish to see you." I groaned and cuddled closer to my warmth, ignoring the annoying voice outside my room, itself making itself known again when it began pounding on the door. My companion groaned as well, her head burying into my chest.

"Your Highness!" It came again, I am going to have a word with my parents at when they can wake me up. It started to yell again, probably waking everyone else in the neighboring wing up, I groaned loud, but stomped off my bed in a flash and ended at the door, almost ripping it off its hinges.

"I heard you leave. Tell them it is not a good hour." She had her hand in the air, balled in a fist, looking scared as can be.

"Yes, your Highness." She bowed and scurried off, shutting the door with a slam I walked back to the bed. The sheets mostly in a nice manner, Sakura and me staying cuddled the whole night together unmovingly. Her pink head peeked out from under the blanket, watching me as I moved back to her, she`s probably more mad at the maid knocking then me.

"Hurry up Sasuke." I smirked at her voice, imagining all the other times she uses that voice, and what other times she says that. She shook her head at my smirk, getting my immature ways.

"Yeah, yeah." I climbed in and snuggled next to her, enjoying the mixing of our two scents. Drifting back off, my ass going to get fried later when I go see my parents.

-5 Years later.~

My hand ached as I gave it a rest from the back and fourth brushing, of the hard stone floors, with a brush. Just a little cleaning hand brush. I rubbed it with my other hand and tried to get the cramps out of it, his royal highness wanting it clean before he retires to his room. Royal ass alright. I wiped my forehead and leaned back down, ready for another hard scrubbing before I can be done.

I heard the noise of others going outside the door, getting ready for the royal highness`s birthday, turning nineteen. Everyone working hard, I saw all of it going on, the summer sun beating down on the gardeners, and maids, and whoever else has to work in the hard heat. I`m lucky though, one of the few, I usually only have his highness`s room to do, and it usually stays cool in the heat, but warm in the cold.

I stop for another break, my hand wanting to be done for the day. I thought back to when I used to stay cool in the heat and warm in the cold with him, both of us ignoring what else would go on in the castle. I would be in the room for him, and me, now I`m in it because of him, and not me. Maybe, partly me wanting to still be close to him, but he rather have me here, then I want to be here. Those old times were the best, when I was here on both of our wills, but that all changed.

The anniversary was just a few days ago, and I can`t even imagine how he had been, I was sick and stayed in my room, but a few maids said he was terrible. They had only been a minor witness to it all, and I couldn`t have imagined being righ there with him. I let a tear hit the floor, plopping in the little water puddle from my bucket. I wiped my eyes before anymore could come. I missed the old highness, the one I could Sasuke, the one who would rather have me right on his side then just in his room.

I thought it would have always been like that, me by his side, both of us growing up, Sasuke taking over the throne at eighteen, when his parents retired, traveling between the kids. Everybody probably thought that, no one would have guess his parents would have died days before his seventeenth birthday. That was the day that changed everything. His parents didn`t "die" persay, they were actually murdered, traveling home and slaughtered, all the killers were found though. Given no mercy as they deserved. I think they deserve more, they just didn`t kill Sasuke`s parents, they killed Sasuke.

He lost his parents, his family, and part of his soul. He may have even lost me, I would rather have that old Sasuke then this new one. I can`t say he lost his soul the very first day, but he was crowned King the next day, Itachi already having his own kingdom and couldn`t take over, and since Sasuke was only about a year off most people thought it would be good. I thought it would be good, it was as I thought it would be. I stayed by his side for the whole day, being the one there for him. He only lost his soul about six months into his new position.

He in no way is not a bad ruler, everyone in the kingdom is well fed, healthy, has money, and all such, but he is never kind besides that. Anyone caught killing is tortured, badly tortured. His parents in mind, wanting them to feel what it would be like to die like the person, people they killed. It was definetely too early for Sasuke to rule, at least without his parents, he would cry at night sometimes, the wetness on my head, himself thinking I was asleep and unable to know.

I can`t even think of how Sasuke and me broke, he just stopped calling me less and less. Getting up before me and being gone, saying he was too busy for me to be at his side. The distance between us growing and growing as time went on, leading me down to be his personal maid. I told him I was going to leave, but he told me to stay, as a maid. The old Sasuke gone right out the window. My first day I cleaned the dinning room, and did other small tasks, it started that way the second day, until Sasuke came to me and ask why I wasn`t in his room cleaning.

_"Why are you cleaning this room?" _

_"It`s what maids do." It seemed so weird to say that to him, both of us acting as though it really was just maid and king._

_"I thought I made it obvious you would only clean my room?" Some emotion shinning in his onyx eyes._

_"You never said that."_

_"Again, obvious."_

He really had made it seem obvious, like I was suppose to know that I would only clean his room. I really can only clean his room, I got done early one day and left to go do something else, but he asked me why I was leaving his room. He said since I was done early I didn`t have to clean anything else. My back cracked as I stretched back, my hands on my knees. Getting up I looked over the floor, making sure I had gotten it all. The candlelight being my source of light from the darkening outside. I nodded at my work and picked up my supplies making my way to the door, itself opening as I approached it, Sasuke standing infront of me.

"Your Highness." I bowed at him, the door closing as he entered. I moved my feet, and got to the door, balancing everything so I could open it.

"Stay the night with me." The command hung in the air, not a question, no room to argue. I turned to look at him, his eyes set on the fire blazing, his eyes reflecting the flames back at themselves.

"I have to put this away and get what I sleep in." He nodded and made no movement to get up, I proceeded to open the door, waiting for him to say I could stay in my room. It never came, and I shut the door.

~I felt the heat of the fire, certain nights brining coldness and requesting a fire. I watched as the flames danced from Sakura opening the door and leaving, thinking of the nights when they would dance from the balcony doors opening. I closed my eyes as I drifted back to the past, when Sakura would always stay in my room, both of us cuddled up at night, her always by my side, my parents, watching us both when we would be around us. I wanted to smile, but the present came in and made that thought vanish. Sakura away from me, never by my side, my parents bodies bloodied and tangled, Itachi telling me not to look. I never did.

The door reopened and I watched as Sakura came in, a robe covering her body, her fingers fidgeting on the end of it. She always played with her clothes when she has nerves, myself probably being the only one to know her little movement. She gave me a weak smile and I found myself walking over to her, watching as a blush appeared on her cheeks from me being so close, my shirt long gone.

I drew my finger around her chin, and pushed back her hair, when I went up to her ear. Making sure she`s here with me for real. My mind and body going threw withdrawl when she had been gone sick. She hadn`t even told me, or sent word, I found out on the second day when I asked another maid why she had been gone.

"I`m tired." I said to her, and she could only look down with her face covered in a blush. I smirked knowing only I could do that to her, any other man getting his hand chopped off, or tortured for touching her in anyway. I saw her try not to yawn, stiffling it, but coming out louder then it would have been if she had not covered it. I chuckled at her antics, and she grew a shade darker, following me as I headed to my bed.

"Can I sleep on the co-"

"No, I want you next to me." She could only nod as she followed me in, getting under the covers and staying a good distance away from me, but not being off on the edge. I frowned at her, her back towards me. I slowly moved towards, making it seem as I was going to roll over. I moved in one movement and pulled her against my chest. Her back on my chest, nuzzling my head into her neck, her body only stiffening, but not moving from my hold.

I felt my body becoming heavy, as well as my eyes, feeling the blackness overcome me. Sakura`s already even breathing me allowing me to go to sleep, knowing that she`s fine, and well. My breathing becoming mixed with her hers.

~I woke up to something wet on my head, I moved to reach to see if it was blood, but I felt the head on mine and stopped myself. Listening and feeling as Sasuke`s eyes watered onto my head silently, his breathing only changing every so often. I stayed still and thought of the past when he used to do this, I felt my own tears in my eyes, but held them back, Sasuke has more reason then me. I felt his hold on me tighten, and I let a tear out, trying to fall back asleep before I would cry as Sasuke is.

I woke up to sun shining in my eyes, reflected off the water outside. I strained my eyes to open and found myself in the same position as last night. My back to Sasuke`s chest, his arms still around me, head on my neck. I smiled softly, having the urge to turn and cuddle in his chest, not knowing when I would have my next chance. I waited for him to move or open his eyes, but nothing came in a few minutes. I waited a second more, before I turned and snuggled into his chest. His arms still around me and resting on my lower back, his head only moving onto my head.

I cuddle in some more, enjoying the warmth and familiar I feel buried in like that, safe and sound. I felt his body tense and an arm move, coming to stroke my hair. His voice breaking the comfortable silence.

"Reminds me of how I used to wake." I smiled and nodded in his chest, his hand never stopping on my hair.

"Why did you stop staying with me?" Because, wait me? I felt my mouth go dry, he thought I stopped staying in here? But, he stopped being him, and all that other stuff. I looked up at him with my mouth hanging open and my eyes in question form, his eyes still only half lidded, and sleepy.

"You stopped, you, you told me to be a maid."

"Because you were avoiding me." This is so messed up, I looked at my body to make sure I`m me and not him, and looked at him to see him watching my every move, just as he always did.

"You were gone when I woke up, and never summoned me."

"You thought I had to summon you for you to come see me?" Stupidity came over me realizing he was right, but being in the castle for most of my life that`s how it worked. You would only enter the throne room or to see the King called upon or to tell something.

"I feel stupid." He smirked at my reponse and I buried my head again, not wanting him to see my blush.

"You should. I woke up earlier because I had to, I didn`t summon you because I thought you knew I didn`t have too. I thought you hated me all of a sudden, and when you said you were gonna leave I said you had to be a maid so I could still see you. I felt horrible thinking I had done something to make you hate me that much." His words sank into me, my mind reeling over and over them.

"I`m sorry. I don`t hate you either." I felt his head come down and leave a kiss on my hair, his hands wrapping around me again, only tighter.

"I should have asked. Can we go back to back then?" I smiled and looked up at him, all these emotions flying in his eyes, pleading me to say yes.

"Of course." I felt his lips come onto mine, and wrapped my arms around his neck, everything how it should have been years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, I wanted something royalish, but something that wouldn`t take that long. I love royal fics, so if you have one, tell me and I`ll RR okay? I`ll read anyones fics really if you ask, sometimes I do if you review, but sometimes I don`t, depends on your name in a way, but ask and I`ll RR your fics. <strong>

**This was 3,000 words by itself, and that is my new target to publish anything, unless some reason I don`t or can`t publish 3,000. Hope you don`t mind that little goal of mine, I find it easier since I started first writing. Have a nice day!**

**~Chao**

**P.s I got nothing again. Vote, sub, fave, vote, read other stories and all that please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!I have some very bad news to share with you all.**

**First, I bet most of you have noticed my lack of updates, sorry, but my schedule is very busy and will continue to be very busy, so I ask you guys to be patient. My longer stories probably won't be updated for a long time, I have school, sports everyday, and then my weekends are booked.**

**Second, I need some inspiration, I have ideas, but nothing big enough for a huge chapter, so please give me ideas!**

**Third, I will probably get one shots up, and I will probably work on one after I post this, please forgive me, but I have ideas I wish to share, and I need more for the other stories. **

**Fourth, Alot of people have told me they want more on my Halloween Story, I have decided that every Halloween I`ll post a new chapter, but also that if I get so many reviews overall on all my stories combined I`ll post a new chapter, and you can also review for another story, even if it`s a one shot, and you just want one chapter of continuation, so review for that. I`ll have a goal set up on my profile, and update when I have the chance.**

**Fifth, This is totally unrelated to writing, but has anyone noticed the new Naruto theme song? I really hope that what I perceive it as isn`t true. I think Sakura might kill herself, that`s what it look likes, I mean she probably want, but does anyone else see that in the theme song with her holding that kunai and everything else going on?**

**Sixth, I think that is all. Please don`t be mad at me! Also, any reviews for any of this counts, oh and any review has to be something good, not just "count," or something pathetic, that will not count.**

**Have a good day~**


End file.
